1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus and an image receiving apparatus, and more particularly to a receiving apparatus and an image receiving apparatus capable of receiving a plurality of types of signals.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-232796 discloses a channel selecting apparatus wherein, upon instruction of change of main/sub-channels by ten keys, when there is an input of the “-” key, the main channel now being received is confirmed, and an OSD (On Screen Display) indicating the state awaiting an input of the sub-channel is made on a display device.
According to this invention, the hierarchical structure of the channels is understood intuitionally, and the step of inputting the main channel is simplified to improve manipulability.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-164214 discloses a television broadcasting receiver which includes a digital television broadcasting tuner, a ground wave television broadcasting tuner, and a switching device for selecting one of the outputs of the tuners. This television broadcasting receiver is provided with ten keys for use in inputting a channel number, and a system controller that controls the switching device based on the channel number input via the ten keys.
According to this invention, it is possible to eliminate the need of manipulating a mode switching key when switching between a program of the digital television broadcasting and a program of the ground wave television broadcasting.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-153102 discloses a television receiver that includes a view history storage device for storing the number of a channel tuned by the user and the number of times of the tuning, a favorite number registration portion for registering the user's favorite program, a favorite category registration portion for registering the user's favorite category, a contract information discrimination portion for discriminating the contract state of a pay program, a view history analyzing portion for retrieving the user's favorite program from among the viewable programs that matches the numbers up to the digits input into the channel number input field, a control portion for complementarily inputting the digits not yet input in the channel number input field, and a display device for displaying the list of the channel programs extracted by the view history analyzing portion.
According to this invention, it is possible to improve operational functionality at the time of tuning by inputting the channel number, by complementarily inputting the channel number matching the taste of the user.
With the inventions disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2002-232796 and 11-164214, however, the manipulation may rather be more burdensome for a user who watches analog broadcasts exclusively. Since they each permit manipulation for the digital broadcasting when the manipulation for the digital broadcasting is unnecessary, if the user makes an erroneous input (e.g., if the channel number for the digital broadcasting such as “2-1” is input), both of the manipulation for the digital broadcasting and the manipulation for the analog broadcasting will have to be made to correct the error.
Further, the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-153102 does not give any special consideration to the manipulability of the user who watches the analog broadcasts exclusively.